


Fanart : No Damsels in Distress Here

by niyalune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fanart, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia kick ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart : No Damsels in Distress Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reflectedeve (Lilith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).



> This was my gift to reflectedeve/Lilith, done for the Teen Wolf Femslash Holiday Exchange ! One of their prompts was coming together by fighting side-by-side, and post-fight makeouts.
> 
> I had great fun drawing this and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> On tumblr : [whole picture](http://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/106509657207) / [just the kiss](http://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/106509677977)

 

  



End file.
